battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Early Constructs of the Reich
Transcript Part One Hitler had initially directed his scientists and technical people to follow Beardsly's concept drawings and outlines, but it soon became apparent they were ill-suited to military purposes. The models offered here are based on designs discovered in an underground vault in the former East Berlin in 1991. It is unclear how many of these vehicles were actually constructed. Unit Gallery Sturm : Because of the severe shortage of building material available on the moon, Hitler's engineers were convinced that salvage from damaged or abandoned vehicles and equipment would be essential. This particular design was based on a technical drawing made by Jon Beardsly himself. Rovenkampf : A giant recycling center, slow but heavily armored. Once deployed on the moon's surface, the Rovenkampf was designed to make use of the moon's geysers as a source of power for the fabrication of war machines using bio-metal. It is also believed that Hitler had a modified version of these behemoths designed for terrestrial duty on giant oil rig-like platforms in the North Atlantic, though none were ever actually built. Jagvespe : A versatile raider, the Jagvespe sports a medium sized V-thruster with a tapered chassis. The vehicle has two power plants that are mounted on swept outriggers that extend slightly from the sides of the craft. The Jagvespe's armor was light, but it was fast and maneuverable, helping to facilitate Hitler's desire to bring the Blitzkrieg to space. (It is rumored that the Soviets uncovered a prototype for this vehicle in a underground workshop in Dresden, but no official record of the discovery has been found.) Bezirker : This small self-propelled medium-range artillery turret was to provide the primary defense for German bases on the moon. Its turret would have been able to swivel rapidly, although its gun mount could never have been very powerful. A group of these little devils operating in tandem, however, could chew up all but the heaviest armored vehicles. It is unclear how the Germans planned to hold the turret in place once it reached its desired position on the battlefield. Vossketen : A squat, small craft with a massive Vortex generator toward the rear of the vehicle, the Vossketen was the tug utilized to move structures. The chassis was bulbous and heavily armored, with a top-mounted single-man cockpit. The dual power plants located at the bottom of the Vossketen defined the main shape of the craft: they took up all of the space within the vehicle's interior. The Vossketen was basically an engine with a pilot. The Vossketen would have always needed an escort during operations as it mounted no weaponry and possessed no fighting capability other than ramming its opponents. Gallery hbw_front.jpg|Cover image for The History of Biometal Warfare reich_title.gif|Title image for the second chapter Bmh nav reich.gif|The second chapter's thumbnail reich_left.jpg|Leftmost banner reich_right.jpg|Ditto, right Bz reich unit sturm.jpg|The German scavenger, "Sturm" Bz reich unit rovenkampf.jpg|"Rovenkampf", a German recycler Bz reich unit jagvespe.jpg|"Jagvespe", the Reich scout Bz reich unit bezirker.jpg|"Bezirker", the German artillery Bz reich unit vossketen.jpg|"Vossketen", the Reich tug Category:Transcript